How Can I Not Love You?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The whole thing was inspried by Fan Art and AMVs. A sweet little one shot for all you fans of Yami and Yugi. I had to post a least one right?


Ok well what to say about this one? It is a sappy Yugi X Yami fic. I have done some fics where they are like bothers and a few fics, in progress, with them as a sub pairing or just one of the pairings. This is the first fic in which they are the only pairing used. The whole thing would so make a better tragic and romantic AMV but I have neither the footage, equipment, nor the programming to make AMVs. If I did would be flooded with more of my AMVs then FNN is flooded with my fics. This is my **78th** posted fic on FFN! Go fig huh? An over active imagination mixed with too much free time what can I say? This is my 14th Yu-Gi-Oh! fic post!

**Disclaimers**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to my wonderfully insane self. If it did it would have dubbed so much better and played in fucking order. The song is called "_How can I not love you_?" by _Joy Enriquez_. I have no idea who this lady is I just downloaded an AMV with this song and feel in love with it. The AMV is about one of Inuyasha movies the first one if anybody cares.

**Betaed by ShadowGoddess03 thank her huh?**

**WarNinGs**: Yaoi/shounen-Ai, Sappy, Song Fic, One Shot, AU, Inspired by my collection of YugixYamixYugi AMVs and fan art, 4 AMVs 69 fan arts.

**Aishi Say **

"_When do I not want you here in my arms?"_ You have seen the show right? Always with the touching and the holding. It so cute!

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Yugi opened his eyes staring up at the moonlight illuminating patches of his ceiling threw the trees he watched them absently dancing for a moment as the trees swayed outside before speaking up. "Yami what will you do if you never remember who you really you are?" Yugi asked as he sat up covers falling to his lap. He looked around the dark room feeling a moment of fear when did not see his Yami right away. A soft sight of pure relief escaped soft lips when large violet eyes caught sight of a familiar soft ghostly glow near his widow. He smiled happily when Yami sat down arms and legs folding in their familiar way as the other youth leaned forward slightly.

"Aibou what has brought this up so late? You show be sleeping?" Yami asked staring at his Hikari concerned, "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked voice betraying his concern even more then his crimson-laced eyes.

Yugi shook his head gold bangs swaying flashing in the moonlight, "No Yami I just woke up." He shrugged not sure how else to explain it, "What were you looking at?"

"The moon only Aibou," Yami answered softly, "Its beauty is unchanged with time."

Yugi nodded, "A lot of things have completely changed. It must be so hard for you living with the knowledge your world is rubble and museum exhibits?"

"At times that does hurt but I can do nothing to change it," Yami answered softly eyes closing for a moment before looking into soft violet eyes, "As to your original question I know who I am. I am your friend and protector that will never change memories or not." Yami smiled placing a ghostly hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Nothing could change that fact...nothing," He assured him squeezing his shoulder feeling nothing with his ghostly fingers.

"I know that Yami you are always are here with me," Yugi assured him smiling happily completely unaware of Yami's sad expression, "I hope things never have to change...us all being together I mean."

Yami smiled, "I knew what you meant Aibou do not worry so. I wish for the same thing." '_More often then you know dear sweet Aibou_.'

"Yami can we go see Ishizu tomorrow? It's been a while since we went to see her. Maybe she has something new that could help us?" Yugi asked trying to help.

"If you want we can go see anyone you wish. It has been a while hasn't it?" Yami asked absently rubbing his chin head tilted slightly.

"Yep," Yugi answered glancing at the ghostly hand frowning slightly. '_I didn't even notice. Poor Yami he can neither give or receive comfort in the real world_.' "Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked deep voice still distant sounding.

"Cheer up ok? We'll figure it out," Yugi assured him so far every thing they had set out to do they had done this would be no different.

Yami smiled at the grinning Yugi, "I know we will. Go back to sleep Aibou."

Yugi snuggled back in to bed before looking up at Yami, "Will you be crashing to?" He asked childlike voice tired.

"I want to look at the moon just a little longer Aibou," Yami answered softly.

Yugi yawned, "Oh... ok then. Good night Yami." He whispered closing his eyes.

Yami leaned close, "Good night Aibou," He kissed Yugi's cheek before straightening. '_I miss your cheerfulness already_.' With a sigh he faded not wanting to be awake any longer after all.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Yugi sighed as he walked down stairs. '_I want Yami to be free to live his life but..._' He hugged the Puzzle eyes closed. '_I don't want to lose him either. I couldn't go on without him and I have known that for so very long. With out him I'm just Yugi. Yugi can't even protect his friends let alone the whole world_.' Yugi shivered. '_What should I do? Somebody please tell me?' _"Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi jumped, "Oh Hi Grandpa. I'm ok really."

The old man nodded, "Well alright then. Make sure you eat something before you run off to go see your friends."

Yugi smiled, "I will Grandpa. Where are you going?"

"Oh just to run a few errands don't worry I'll be home by lunch," The old shop owner answered.

Yugi nodded, "Ok Ja Grandpa."

Yugi's grandfather smiled, "Ja Yugi."

Yugi smiled feeling a little better, "Yami are you awake?" He whispered taking the puzzle in his hands, "Yami?" The tri colored haired youth asked young voice rising slightly.

"Clam yourself Aibou I am here," Yami soothed appearing by his side.

"Yami!" Yugi cried happy throwing his arms around the rei only to land on his face, "Ow."

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami demanded crouching down eyes betraying his worry.

Yugi nodded sitting on his knees rubbing his noise, "I'm ok. I keep forgetting you're just a rei outside the puzzle." Yami stood reaching out his hand before pulling it back remembering he could not help his friend to his feet and looked away sadly. Yugi blinked up at him large eyes sad before getting to his feet, "I'm alright really Yami see?"

Yami looked down into wide wavering eyes and smiled fondly, "I am glad Aibou."

Yugi smiled back before frowning, "Come on we better hurry if we are going to meet the gumi on time."

Yami shook his head thankful that his Hikari often forgot unhappy thoughts when he thought of the gumi. '_I just wish for once I could feel you on the outside as well. Your friends are so very lucky.'_

"Yami would you like control now?" Yugi asked it had been a while since Yami had last been in control.

Yami shook his head absently, "No you keep it for now I need to think."

Yugi nodded, "Oh...ok Yami." Yami smiled as he phased out. Yugi sighed '_Poor Yami looked so sad. I wish I could make you happy. Ahhh! I'm going to be late!'_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"It's not like Yugi to be so late," Anzu commented glancing down at her watch.

"Yet for Jounouchi it's perfect," Honda teased hands in his dark jeans pockets, "It's too bad Bakura couldn't come to."

"Yo! Ok who missed me?" Jounouchi greeted laughing.

"Missed you? We see you like every day," Anzu teased, "Personally I'd enjoy a break from you."

Jounouchi grabbed his chest, "Oh I'm crushed! Crushed I tell you! CRUSHED!" He cried falling back into Honda's arms Honda just laughed shaking his head.

Anzu sighed, "People can see you?"

"Yeah so? When you become class rep?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Sorry I'm late minna," Yugi huffed stopping in front of his friends.

"Yug little buddy I missed ya!" Jounouchi cried hugging Yugi swing his around, Yugi just laughed along with his friends unaware of Yami watching them eyes sad. "We forgive you right?"

"Right," Both brunettes chorused ruffling Yugi's hair as Jounouchi held him still. Yami looked away from the laughing teens hugging himself. '_I just want to feel something real with out having to use Yugi to do it._' He bit his lip holding back tears before fading back into the puzzle.

"Ha, Ha come on Jounouchi put me down already?" Yugi pleaded laughing tears down his cheeks, "Please?"

Jounouchi laughed setting Yugi down, "Sure thing little buddy!" He crouched down whipping Yugi's eyes, "There we go as good as new."

"Will you stop picking on him you brute?" Anzu asked placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Honda frowned, "Anzu come off it Jounouchi was just playing. Tell her Yugi?"

Yugi smiled, "Honda's right Anzu we were just having fun?"

"Men," Anzu muttered, "I will never understand any of you."

"Of course not we are way too complex for a _women_ to understand," Jounouchi teased.

Anzu waved her hand, "Oh please baka?"

"Come on both of you cut it out," Yugi chided.

"Yugi's right lets go have some fun," Honda suggested smiling.

"I'm in!" Jounouchi agreed excitedly as they started walking. Yugi looked back frowning. _'Yami's gone! He must have felt left out. Oh Yami I'm so sorry._' "Yo little buddy look alive!"

"Gomen," Yugi apologized before placing a pale hand on his 'treasure' '_Gomen.'_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone  
How can I not love you_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Yugi sighed softly to himself as he walked along holding a giant violet teddy bear Jounouchi had won him. He had chosen it because it's color made him think of Yami and it was just too kawii. -_Why are you so glum Aibou? You were so happy earlier._-

-_I was but I feel guilty._- Yugi admitted telepathically talking to the dead in public was a bad idea.

-_Over what?_- Yami asked confused Yugi was a pure soul he often felt quilt over nothing.

Yugi sighed, -_You hardly toke control. They are your friends to Yami._-

Yami sighed closing his eyes -_I know that but I simply wanted you to have some fun. Please do not feel bad over nothing._-

-_It's not nothing Yami. Sometimes I feel like a burden to you._- Yugi admitted opening the front door.

Yami blinked, -_A burden! Now Yu..._-

"Grandpa?" Yugi called cutting Yami off.

Dark violet eyes twinkled with amusement, "Oh welcome home Yugi! Had fun at the arcade I see."

Yugi smiled hugging the teddy bear, "Jounouchi won it for me."

"That's very sweet of him. I figured you were out with your friends when I got home and you were gone," The old man informed him.

Yugi bit his lip, "Gomen Grandpa I meant to..."

The old man raised his head cutting his apology short, "It's fine Yugi. You going to bed?"

Yugi smiled before shaking his head, "No just up to my room."

"Well good night anyway," His grandfather said with a found smile.

"Good night Grandpa!" Yugi called as he headed upstairs.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"When did you start feeling like a burden Yugi?" Yami asked as they entered 'their' room.

"It's just every once an a while Yami," Yugi answered sitting down on his bed hugging the bear chin on it's head, "It just seems like I get in your way sometimes."

Yami sat down on the bed long legs crossed, "Do not talk such nonsense!" He ordered Yugi cringed a little. "Yugi you have never gotten in my way. To hear you say that makes me feel like I am Bakura or Marik."

Yugi shook his head, "Oh Yami I am so sorry! I never meant to make you feel like those two! Please say you forgive me?" He pleaded large amethyst eyes wavering tears on the brink of falling, "Oh please Yami?"

Yami reached out taking Yugi face in his hands knowing full well he could not wipe the other's tears away but not caring, "Yugi please do not cry? I did not mean to upset you."

Yugi sniffed taking some comfort in hands he could not feel, "I know Yami." He looked up into eyes so very much like his own and blinked. '_Tears!'_ Yugi sniffed again as he reached out a pale hand fingers trailing over a ghostly check before he pulled them back crying even harder, "Gomen."

"For what?" Yami asked confused and concerned.

"I can't touch you just like you can't touch me," Yugi answered sniffing.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered sadly not sure what he could say to make him feel better.

"I want to touch you Yami? I want to be able to wipe your tears away and have you wipe mine away but...that's imposable!" Yugi cried looking away for a moment before looking back at his Yami. The ghostly youth just sat there eyes close tears cutting shining lines on pale cheeks. Yugi stared at him hand on his heart. '_He looks like he could just disappear...no!' _Soft lips meet phantom ones as tears fell faster. '_NO!'_

Yami open his eyes startled by the sound of ruffling covers. '_Yugi!'_ He stared into closed crying eyes before pulling away. '_No...we can't...' _Yami bit back a cry on sorrow as he turned away phasing out retreating to the solitude of the Puzzle.

Yugi opened his eyes blinking, "Yami No! Please come back?"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Yami please let me in?" Yugi asked standing outside of the other's sprit door, "Please we need to talk."

Yami shook his head, "Yugi please I...I. need to be alone for a little while."

"But Yami why? Why did you just leave me like that? I was so scared," Yugi asked he did not like the idea of Yami just being gone.

Yami bit his lip from where he was curled up on his throne looking away. '_Please stop pledging like that? I...I can't take it.'_ "Gomen Yugi."

"I forgive you Yami just let me in?" Yugi pounded on the door a few more times before running to his own room sobbing.

Yami shivered crying as well. "I can...I can't feel like this! It's wrong...isn't it? I can't!" He grabbed his head. '_He's crying all alone and it's all your fault. Go comfort him.' _Yami shook his head, "No I can't!" '_Why can't you? You are both real here?'_ "I know." '_Then why can't you? What are so afraid of?'_ "I am not afraid!" '_Yes you are. You tremble like a frighten mouse. Why?' _"I...I am afraid to be near him." '_Why?'_ "I...I want to comfort him and be comforted as well...but we can't. The dead can not live amongst the living."'-_Go to him he needs you. You can not leave him like that can you?'_ "No," Yami admitted looking up the cold darkness of his soul room was all that greeted him. He shivered longing for the light and warmth of his other half. "I can not leave him like that. Once he feels better he will go back to his world and leave me to cry in peace."

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Yugi threw himself down on his bed small body trembling with each sob. '_I shouldn't have kissed him but he looked so sad it hurt.' _He sniffed hugging his pillow. '_I'm such a fool.'_ Yugi did not notice Yami slip into his room, "I just...I just wanted to make you happy Yami...I'm so sorry." He sniffed again burying his face in soft whiteness. Yami reached out a hand allowing it to hover over Yugi's shoulder. "I love you." Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder startling the youth, "Oh Yami!" Yugi cried rolling on to his back.

"Yugi I...please forgive me?" Yami whispered sitting down on this bed as he always did on Yugi's in the real world, "I did...did not mean to upset you so. I got scared and ran away. It was wrong of me but it was all I could think to do."

"Oh Yami I forgive you," Yugi sobbed collapsing against the Yami arms around his neck, "I always have and always will. I love you so much!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi burying his face in his shoulder, "I love you to dear Aibou. More then you will ever know."

Yugi blinked, "You...really Yami?"

Yami looked into hopeful violet eyes and smiled, "How could I not love you?" He asked before returning the kiss he never could have in the outside world.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_How can I not love you?_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Well that is the end. This is a one shot so I will not be updating this fic so please do not ask me to. If you like YamiXYugi then by all means tell me in the review but do not ask for a chapter two. Look for more with this pairing soon.

**FULL SONG LYRICS.**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_How Can I Not Love you_**  
**Joy Enriquez**

Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know

**Chorus:**

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walk away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
What we no longer long

**Chorus:**

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone How can I not love you

**Bridge:**

Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we no longer long

**Chorus:**

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone How can I not love you  
When you are gone

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

21


End file.
